


Bourbon Peach Cobbler

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jim is secretly a great cook, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Bones is having a hard time dealing with being away from Jo on her birthday. Jim has the perfect recipe to help him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Bourbon Peach Cobbler

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [ tumblr prompt ](https://doyourememberwayward.tumblr.com/post/628038683591901184/bourbon-peach-cobbler-someone-should-really-write) (i couldn't help but try writing it)

“Captain on the bridge!”

Jim flashed the bridge crew a smile, sliding into his chair. “Morning guys.” He chirped happily. “Get up to anything fun over the weekend, Sulu?”

“Spent most of it in the botany lab, captain. Me and Spock have finally managed to grow peaches! Still working on the oranges, growing fruit on a starship is more difficult than you’d think.”

Jim grinned “I can only imagine, good work Sulu.”

“What about yourself, captain?”

“Nothing much, going over some re-coding with Scotty, no rest for captains.” Jim joked lightly.

In truth that was all he’d done in his ‘days off’ if a captain can ever really be considered off duty. Hours a day upgrading the computer systems had been his only down time. Usually he wouldn’t complain, he enjoyed working with Scotty but in truth he was disappointed over the lack of Bones in the past few days. It was rare to not see his CMO in his time between shifts, ever since the academy they’d fallen into a comfortable routine of spending most of their time off together hanging out in each other’s dorms – or in this case, quarters. But right now he wasn’t even responding to his comm messages.

He did the same every year, around this time. Every year around Joanna's birthday he’d bury himself in work, drink himself to sleep, hypo, repeat. Jim has tried to talk to him, invite him around to his quarters, even if it were so he wouldn’t be drinking alone.

Of all the people to understand his coping mechanisms it should be Jim. It’s how he used to deal with most of his issues. His birthday, tarsus anniversaries, Chris’ death, _his_ death. In his opinion, black out drunk and ignoring the world was the best way to deal with it, until Bones showed him a different way.

Since meeting him Bones would find ways to distract him with stupid days out and drowning him in holos to watch so the days would pass without too much thought. Jim tried the same with Bones, but this was the one thing he couldn’t reach him with.

His daughter was turning 10 years old and he couldn’t see her. It had been 5 years since Bones had spent her birthday together and it hurt him more than he’d ever admit. And he wasn’t sure when it happened, but he’d realised bones’ happiness had become more of a pressing matter than his own. He didn’t know if it was gradual or all at once, but he’d soon found at the academy a Bones happy meant great things for his own mood. Seeing him so cut off and low, it made his chest ache. More than it should do for a friend, but Leonard wasn’t just a friend. He was his best friend, his always there, he meant more to him than anyone else. He loved him. Jim Kirk was not much for love. His mother never loved him, Frank didn’t even scratch the surface, the closest thing he came to loving someone was his brother, but he left too. Love is dangerous. And that’s why he couldn’t tell Bones, couldn’t ruin what they already had, worse, watch him watch away. So, he kept quiet, spectating from the side lines as his hands on, overly outgoing best friend who subtly spends his free time trying to put a smile on his best friends face.

Jo’s birthday was tomorrow, and if Jim knew anything about the past few days, tomorrow was going to be a shit storm. He’d seen Bones had put himself on a double shift on the med rota, unnecessarily of course. Currently they were wandering through space, and the most exciting part of the day would be mapping some star clusters, even the engineers were doing well to keep themselves out of medbay.

He flipped his comm. “Kirk to McCoy.”

He waited a moment before another futile attempt of comming him again. Of course, he received no answer, the same as the past few days.

He shook his head and ignored the pang of disappointment that his best friend was decisively shutting him out. “Computer, locate Doctor McCoy.”

“Doctor McCoy is in the medical bay.” The monotone voice replied.

Fine, he’d do this the hard way.

It took all of 4.5 minutes to reach medbay, and another 30 seconds to find McCoy with his head in a PADD in his office.

“Bones!” Jim greeted in his usual extravagant manner, strolling into the office.

“Christ Jim, they not teach you to knock in Iowa?”

He flashed Bones a smile. “You know me, average farm boy.” He thought that maybe if he kept up his everyday bravado Bones would forget the fact he’d been ignoring him – and everyone – for the past 48 hours.

“Yeah well, try it some time.”

“C’mon Bones, we roomed together for two years, you don’t have to hide things from me so what’s the point of knocking?”

“What do you want Jim?” The tone was blunter than Jim was expecting so early in the conversation. Their first conversation in two days he might add.

He did his best to hide a flash of hurt wander over his face, not that Bones was eve looking at him. “Was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow evening? We could eat, watch a movie-“

“Nah, I’m good.” He replied shortly, still not looking up from his PADD.

“Aw come on, Bones, I’ll cook, whatever you want.”

“You? Cook? Christ the last thing I need right now is food poisoning.”

Jim rolled his eyes. Even though they’d lived together for two years at the academy Bones had rarely – if ever – been on the receiving end of his cooking. He’d work long shifts at medical, Jim would be out training or one of the two would be studying, so Bones was never really around when he’d cooked. Sometimes he’d leave leftovers in the fridge, but Bones never touched them, even when offered. “Sorry kid but I think I’ll stick to the cafeteria.” Is what he’d get. And he didn’t mind. Overly.

“I’m a pretty good cook thank you.”

“Jim, I said no. I don’t want a fucking dinner date and I don’t want to watch a movie now leave me alone. Some of us have work to do.”

Jim took a step back, trying not to let the words hit like a physical blow. “I get it Bones, but you don’t need to go through this alone.” _You’ve got me_ he wanted to add.

“Oh yeah? What is ‘this’?”

“Don’t play stupid Bones. You know what day it is tomorrow.”

“Of course, I know what fucking day it is tomorrow. You know what else I know? That I don’t need you sticking your head into business that ain’t yours.”

“I’m sorry Bones I just thought-“

“Well don’t! Just let me get over this my way okay? I don’t need you comin’ in here making everything worse.”

Jim nodded, worried if he said anything now the words would come out broken and hurt.

Bones sighed, picking up his PADD again, giving Jim the cue to ‘get the hell out of my damn office’.

He walked out as calmly as he could. He’s never known Bones so blatantly cut him out like that. Even at the academy he’d let Jim coax him into going to the pub or head out for the day.

It was times like this he was reminded that love really did fucking hurt. He sharp words and annoyed glares made his chest ache but still he just wanted him to be happy. Sometimes it felt like he’d do anything just to see him smile, if only for a second.

Even now, even when he’d scolded him enough to make him want to sulk in his room, he just wanted to make it better for Bones. It was his fault this was happening. If it weren’t for Jim, Bones would have likely taken a posting on earth or a station near the planet with constant communication between them. Not out here in the black, unable to even send emergency communications. This was his fault and he needed to fix it as best he could, even if he couldn’t physically be there for him.

And then it hit him. “Kirk to Scotty, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

* * *

Turns out as much as he tried, Scotty couldn’t help him, neither could any of the engineers on the _Enterprise_. He was trying to modify the communications system for 7 hours straight before he accepted there was no way they were going to be able to contact earth by tomorrow. And even though it meant he’d lost his time off where he definitely should have been sleeping, he could at least accept he did everything he could to try and make Bones happy, even if it wasn’t enough.

He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when his comm chirped.

_To Kirk, James T._

_From McCoy, Leonard H:_

_Sorry for being an ass, movie sounds good._

_B_.

He smiled down at the screen, hoping that maybe, a few corridors down, Bones was smiling too.

* * *

Even with the satisfaction of Bones’ apology it didn’t help the fact he couldn’t make tomorrow easier for the man. He’d do anything, try anything, just to make him slightly happier. But what, he didn’t know.

He couldn’t imagine the movie would do the trick. Even though he commed him agreeing to it, Jim was certain it was only out of guilt from his earlier coldness. He didn’t really want to watch a movie and he couldn’t say he blamed him.

If it were up to Jim, he’d bake him the best damn peach pie ever, spoon feed it to him and hold him whilst they watched some pointless holo, running his fingers through his coffee-coloured hair. But he couldn’t. They were just friends. What he could do, what he was certain was a fantastic idea, was make that damn peach cobbler. It would be perfect. He still remembered his grand mamas old recipe that he’d found in the attic almost ten years ago and he even noted down some secret ingredients Eleanor McCoy had mentioned to him when he’d visited Georgia with Bones once.

One thing was for certain, this was going to be the best goddamn cobbler this side of the galaxy had ever seen.

* * *

It got to 0600 ship time and he simply couldn’t try to sleep any longer. He knew if he wanted the peaches to have the perfect taste of bourbon they’d need to be soaked in it for three hours, left in the refrigerator for two and finally be cooked for one hour, not to mention sourcing the ingredients.

He knew it would be a sin to make it from replicated peaches and thank the gods for Sulu and the fresh peaches he’d just managed to grow. However, he wasn’t sure of the likelihood of Sulu allowing him to take three of his finest fresh peaches. He could cash in on some of the favours Sulu owed him, but even then, he couldn’t imagine he’d part willingly. Maybe if he just overrode the pass code and borrowed a couple? Three at most? Sulu probably wouldn’t even notice.

And that’s how he found himself, running late for his shift after preparing to soak the juiciest peaches he’d ever seen in his best bottle of bourbon.

* * *

He was half expecting a comm off Bones telling him he’d changed his mind and wasn’t coming, but he’d heard nothing from him all day. He’d finished the peach cobbler over an hour ago, sitting prettily on a cake stand he’d borrowed from the mess.

Jim was pacing his unusually clean quarters after being more nervous than a hormonal 16-year-old on their first date, and this wasn’t even a date for goodness sakes. He was thinking up all the reasons why Bones might not turn up, each more ridiculous than the last.

Finally, the door chimed, and Jim was so far in his thoughts it made him jump. He immediately patted his hair down and straightened his shirt. “Enter.”

He smiled nervously. “Bones.”

The older man was wearing an exasperated look already, but that was likely from the double shift, not from being in his company, Jim had to remind himself.

“Hey Jim.” Bones muttered, silently acknowledging the suspiciously clean room. He froze and spun around to Jim when he caught the scent.

“Jim what’s that smell?”

And in that moment Jim regretted every life choice ever. That wasn’t a happy look. It was a suspicious and annoyed look. Maybe baking him a damn peach pie wasn’t going to help. What was he thinking? This was the kind of smell that lingered in the McCoy’s Georgian ranch, and now, on today of all days he’d reminded McCoy of everything he was missing.

“I ugh. Its nothing, I just thought… its stupid but Sulu had these peaches and-“ He cut his rambling off when Bones marched past him into his kitchenette.

He stood meters from the cobbler on the counter, staring wide eyed at it. “Jim is that-“

“A peach cobbler? Yeah.”

“but why? How?” Slowly the annoyance in his face seemed to be soaking away.

“I ugh, thought it’d cheer you up, since todays… well. I get it if you don’t want it, I realised now it wasn’t exactly the best idea using your mama’s recipe but.”

“Jim. Just… thank you.” he pulled him into a tight hug.

At first Jim had no idea what to do. One minute ago, Jim thought Bones might have torn him a new one for bringing back all of his Georgian memories – on today of all days – and now he was in a tight embrace. Jim ignored his confusion and allowed himself to relax into the hug like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Bones finally pushed Jim back so they could look each other in the eye. “I love it. and damn, does it smell just like mama’s she’d be proud.” Bones laughed, looking back to the cobbler.

“Glad you like it, Bones.”

He went to fish out two plates and let Bones slice into it, admiring the piece he’d put on the plate.

“You made this yourself?”

“Contrary to what you think, Bones McCoy, I’m pretty handy in the kitchen. Not that you’d ever let me show you.”

Bones flashed him a guilty look, but Jim got the unspoken ‘sorry’. He took a piece, conscious of the nervous baby blues watching his every bite.

“God Jim, this is amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Jim. Might even go as far to say it’s the best cobbler I’ve ever had.”

Jim beamed at Bones, finally allowing himself to try a piece, settling next to Bones on the sofa in the open plan living area.

“How’d you do it so damn good?”

“Tricks in the bourbon.”

“Oh yeah, which you use?”

He nodded to the empty bottle on the side of the counter behind them.

“Jim! That’s your best bottle! You didn’t use it all, did you?”

“Don’t worry, Bones. It was worth it.”

“You shouldn’t have done that Jim; you love that bourbon.”

 _Not as much as I love you_ , Jim wanted to say but definitely couldn’t. instead he went for a more playful, yet endearing, “What can I say, you deserve the best.”

“The hell I do, kid. Been treating you like shit for the past few days. No, don’t argue I have, and you know it.”

Jim nodded, taking another piece. It was hard to argue with something so obviously true. “It’s alright Bones, you’ve had a lot to deal with.”

“Doesn’t give me the right to be a shitty friend though.”

“Still the best friend I’ve ever had.” Jim joked, elbowing him playfully before setting their plates on the arm of the sofa.

“Ill make it up to you soon, smuggle you on some Romulan ale next shore leave or something.”

“Whoa Bones, that illegal! Better hope the captain doesn’t find out.”

“He won’t, too busy being a secret Michelin star chef last I heard.”

“Bones, come on Michelin stars aren’t even a thing anymore.”

“No, but if it were, I’d make sure you got every damn one.”

And there he was, meters away from him, beaming down at Jim vibrating with wave warmth and gratitude that made Jim tingle.

He wasn’t sure when he’d stop breathing but he couldn’t shift the lump in his throat as his eyes switched from glancing at Bones’ eyes and lips.

This wasn’t happening, was it? he’d dreamt about it so much that surely, he must be over thinking the entire situation and Bones definitely couldn’t be leaning in and-

Jim froze, with Leonards lips on his. Staring wide at the man close enough that their noses brushed together. This was happening. Bones was kissing him, and it was Bones’ hands that wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him close, Bones that was making him come undone at the touch of his lips.

Within seconds he was kissing back, as hard, and passionate as Bones was giving him, not pausing to ask questions. He could deal with the fall out of kissing his best friend later. Right now, that was all that mattered.

He pulled Bones closer, one hand planted in Bones’ thick hair, the other snaking around the small of his back, making him topple over onto Jim without breaking the kiss.

Jim groaned at the contact of Bones covering his body with his own, feeling his body respond.

Bones moved his hand to cup Jim’s jaw, pushing his tongue into Jim’s mouth, lapping up the taste of the younger man.

Jim welcomed it, opening his mouth further, letting Bones take whatever he wanted. He could taste the peach bourbon on Bones’ tongue, feel the soft heat of Bones’ skin against his and he wanted – _needed_ – more.

He pushed into Bones desperately, covering Bones in sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

“Jim.” Bones groaned as Jim moved his head down, sucking at the soft skin at the nape of his neck.

“Jim, wait.” He said in a slightly stronger voice. “What are we doing?”

Jim tried to focus his dilated pupils on Bones’ now serious form. “What? You started it.” and damn did he feel childish.

“You kissed back.”

“What? Was this a trick or something?”

“No Jim, hell, I don’t know. I just don’t want this to fuck things up between us.”

“we’ll only fuck it up if we let it. and I don’t plan on it.” he placed a kiss under Bones’ jaw, making the older man suck a short breath.

“But Jim, this, us, I don’t just want to be a notch in your bed post.”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh. Like he could ever do that to Bones.

“Jim this ain’t funny.” Bones said irritably, sitting back on the sofa.

“No, Bones that is funny.”

“Well I sure as hell ain’t laughing.”

Jim sobered at Bones’ hard cast face. “Bones how do you think I could that to you? I fucking love you.”

It slipped out before Jim could even try to catch the words in his mouth.

Bones gave him a look that was crossed between shock and disbelief “What?”

“Why do you think I made you the damn pie? why I come over all the time just to see you? why I spent all night last night trying to upgrade the ships computers so we could comm earth for you.”

“You did that? For me?” Bones asked slowly, letting the realisation sink in.

Jim looked down shyly. He didn’t really plan on saying any of the things coming out of his mouth right now. “The least I could do, Bones. Just wish it could have worked.”

“Come on.” Bones stood up, reaching out a hand to Jim.

“Where are we going?”

“Come on.” Bones repeated, pulling Jim up.

Jim submitted, allowing him to pull him in the direction to his bedroom. “Gee Bones, what happened to waiting after three dates?”

“Don’t be such an infant. You haven’t slept for 36 hours.”

“Oh, come on Bones, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re falling asleep.”

Jim shrugged and allowed Bones to pull of his command and under shirt, followed by the rest of his clothing, folding them neatly as he went, leaving him in his standard black boxers.

“Stay?”

“Sure, kid. No getting rid of me now.”

Jim smiled, settling into his comforter as Bones stripped and slid into the other side of the bed, pulling Jim close so his chest was pressed to Jim’s back, right arm as Jim’s personal pillow. “And Jim?”

“Hm?”

“I love you too.” Bones murmured, pressing one last kiss on the bottom of Jim’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feel free to let me know what you think!!  
> also, come say hi on  tumblr!   
> and if anyone thinks of prompts feel free to send me them - I absolutely loved writing this <3 <3


End file.
